Gigamonkey
The Gigamonkey is a giant monkey- 20% larger than a 0/0 super monkey- with a black cape that punches nearby bloons. Initial stats Reload: 56 Layers: 2 Pierce: Up to 12, within a 20px radius of the initial impact. Range: 120 Cost: $1600 Other: Can pop frozen, but not lead bloons. Cannot detect camo bloons Path the first 1. Beam Vision Now shoots a continuous dark laser that pops a single bloon once every 7 frames. This attack can pop frozen and lead bloons. Also, it can now detect camos. $1500 2. Giga Beam The dark laser can now pop three bloons, every 6 frames. $2400 3. Fist of Doom The punch attack can pop one extra layer, and deals an additional 2 extra damage to ceramics and 4 extra to blimps. Its shockwave radius is increased by 15 px, and its pierce by 6. $2500 4. Gigas Arcanum The dark laser can pop 14 bloons every 4 frames. It also deals triple damage to blimps. Also, range is increased by 20 px. Additionally, nearby bloons are slowed by 30% (only 5% for capital blimps and 15% for other blimps) and are randomly hit with the following effects: ''Frost-'' for for the next 7 seconds or until they exit the tower's range, affected bloons are slowed further (50% for bloons, 25% for non-capital blimps, and 10% for capital blimps), but take half damage from everything frozen bloons are immune to ''Dark Flame-'' Affected bloons take 1 dark damage immediately and 1 dark damage per 75 frames for 8 seconds or until they exit the tower's range ''Arcane Glare- ''Affected bloons lose camo status for 7 seconds or until they exit the tower's range ''Bullet Magnet-'' For the next 6 seconds or until they exit the tower's range, affected bloons are automatically given higher target priority by homing projectiles ''Zero Armor-'' Affected bloons take double damage from all projectiles for the next 5 seconds $32000 Path the second 1. Rapid Punch The punch attack now has a reload of 44, and the shockwave radius is increased by 3px. $650 2. Flaming Fist The punch attack now has 2 extra pierce, its shockwave radius is increased by an additional 2, and it can pop 1 extra layer. It can now pop lead bloons, though the shockwave (but not the main attack) deals 80% less damage to blacks. $1600 3. Lightning Fist The punch attack has a reload of 26, and the shockwave radius is increased by 2px. $2500 4. Destiny Punch Gains the destiny punch ability, which pops 30 layers off a single bloon and emits a 60-degree-spread shockwave pulse that pops 3 layers off up to an additional 200 bloons over infinite distance (It deals 6 damage to blimps) and can pop all bloon types. Affected bloons (but not blimps) are also stunned for 3 frames. Takes 44 seconds to recharge. In the meanwhile, its punch attack now has a reload of 22, +2 shockwave radius, and +3 pierce. $30000 Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers